What is love?
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Davis wonders about the true meaning of love. He finally gets his answer but is disappointed with the answer. Slight Tai/Sora Sora/Mat. Tai/Davis friendship.


A/N was so bored that I decided to ditch my multi chapter story I'm working on (Still in planning stages) as I have a case of writers block.

DISCLAIMER: Unless my mom bought me the rights to Digimon as a surprise (very unlikely) then I still do not own Digimon.

What is love? How do you know when your in love? What if your hearts never fluttered when you looked at a girl, if you don't get butterflies in your tummy when you see her?

So what is this strange and over used concept called love?

Love has to be one of the most used words ever- just thinking back this previous week he could think of several times he had heard that word

'Don't you just love this top?'

'Did you see that new program, I loved it.'

'I love this cake'

'I'm love ham sandwiches!'

The word surrounded them but did any one really understand the meaning of the word? It was so frequently used that all meaning was taken away.

So what was love?

Sure he had fancied people, he had fancied Kari, but he didn't have those classic love symptoms which made him think… did love actually exist?

He knew his parents loved him, but they rarely showed it, maybe that's why he was so screwed with anything to do with love.

Some people seemed to understand it Ok, he knew Sora loved Matt, Sora and Yolei understood love maybe he needed to have a conversation with them.

Yolei was in the computer room, just checking on the Digital world like she did everyday, when Davis burst in.

'Yolei, Yolei I need your help- badly.' He said looking desperate, Yolei didn't even look up from her computer.

'What have you done Davis' She sighed.

'Nothing, I just- I just want to ask you something.' He said as he began pacing.

'What?'

'What's love?' He gasped out twiddling his thumbs.

'Are you trying to tell me something Davis?' Yolei smirked.

'What!' Davis spluttered before gypping. 'EWW no!'

'Well what then?' Asked Yolei impatiently.

'What is love?' He burst out. Yolei couldn't help it she burst out laughing. 'I'm being SERIOUS' Davis shouted at her.

'Ok! Ok! Only you know what love is I can't explain it.'

'Well that was crap advice!' Davis shouted annoyed as he stomped out of the classroom slamming the door.

He needed someone to explain it to him, maybe it was time to go see Sora. He ran to her house and knocked hesitantly feeling a bit silly. Sora opened the door and seemed surprised to see him there. He didn't blame her, he had never visited her before.

'Davis, this is a surprise. Can I help you with something?' She asked kindly. Davis fidgeted.

'What is love?' He blurted out.

'Love? It's beautiful and brilliant.' Sora smiled. 'It's when you can't imagine your future without that person in it. That's love.' Davis nodded and thanked her before leaving. He wasn't impressed with her answer he thought there was so much to love than that. He couldn't imagine his future without Yolei in, but he didn't love her. They were friends. It wasn't specific enough.

Over the next few days Davis asked everyone he could think of about love. But he wasn't satisfied with any of their answers. They weren't what he wanted, what he needed to hear. It was stupid, but this one question had become very important to him. He felt he could never be in love if he never understand it.

He was sat in the park, depressed about his lack of answers when he felt someone sit beside him. It was Tai.

'What's wrong Davis?' Said Tai his voice low as he gazed across the park to two people in the distance.

'I've been asking everyone I can think of a question, and no one will answer it right. They all glorify it and beautify it.'

'What's the question?' Tai inquired.

'What love is.' Said Davis placing his head on his knees trying to see who Tai was staring at.

'Love.' Tai had a wry grin on his face. 'Love can't be explained. Not really. Love is beautiful and strong, it can make you feel like the happiest person in the world. It can make you believe you can do anything. It can make you happy. But it can also hurts, nothing hurts more than seeing someone you love with someone else. It hurts like a dagger to your heart, and everything seems gloomy. But you don't care about yourself, not really. As long as they are happy.' He sighed still looking into the distance.

'Does it really hurt that much?' Tai nodded.

'You can't forget them and you can't imagine the pain love can be until you are in love.' Tai gave a small smile. 'There is nothing more painful.' His head dipped low and as Davis looked into the distance he finally saw the two people Tai had been staring at. And he finally understood. Sora and Matt were walking with large smiles on their faces and dropping the occasional kiss on the others lips. Tai's face was distorted in an image of pain.

Love wasn't always good. Sometimes you wished you had never fallen in love at all.

Davis had finally found his answer.

So why did he still feel upset?

A/N I started this a year ago and forgot about it, I have no idea where it was supposed to be going. But it was how I was feeling right now :) Review please?


End file.
